Naru The mechanic
by GammaDragon95
Summary: Naru's life is complicated running away from her parents, taking care of a dark haired alien princess, finding out you're the reincarnation of basically a demigod from another dimension , building a team of anti-heroes, making deals with covert government organisations and hormones. That's her life


"Talking"

'Whispering'

"Radio communication"

" **Yelling** "

" _Thinking_ "

Naru: mechanic

I don't own Naruto or any of the DC characters or settings.

Story start

April 1 2009 10:20

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean rests an uninhabited island, heading towards it is what appeared to be a meteor. As it crashes into the island the shock wave could be felt miles away.

Awoken from her slumber a young girl runs towards the crash site. Upon looking over the edge of the crater that the meteor had made, she could clearly see that the meteor that had crashed was actually a pod of some kind.

The girl was only 12 years old she had golden blond hair that was cut short just reaching past her shoulders, her bangs were long enough to have covered her crystal blue eyes if her red bandanna didn't hold them back, two bangs framed her face which had three whisker marks on each of her cheeks. She wore black open toed sandals, brown cargo shorts, a blood red tank top and a pair of bulky gray cloves.

This is our hero Naruto Uzumaki better known as just Naru.

Naru started to slide down the side of the crater towards the pod. But before she could touch it a purple beam of energy exploded out of the pod. Stepping out of the pod came a girl that looked to be 16 years old with orange skin, eyes glowing purple and black hair that reached past her butt.

The dark haired girl wore a black miniskirt held by a metal belt with a purple jewel in the buckle and tank top that would have exposed her stomach if most of her body wasn't covered in a metal armor. Purple crystals were worn on the back of her finger less armored gauntlets. She wore long boots that reached halfway up her thighs and had armor that covered her neck and shoulders with a purple jewel at the front.

Looking around the black haired girl saw and aimed her arm glowing with purple energy at naru who put her arms up "look I'm not here to hurt you I just wanted to find out what crashed". The black haired stared at Naru before she spoke in a strange language that Naru could not understand "sorry but I can't understand what you're saying".

The black haired girl lowered her arm, her eyes stopped glowing as she walked towards Naru. Moving backwards Naru laid against the side of the crater the black haired looking over her with purple colored eyes before their lips touched.

Naru's eyes were wide with shock, her cheeks flushed and a strange feeling was felt in her stomach. As the kiss ended the black haired girl had a smirk on her face "did you enjoy that" her words left Naru feeling even more embarrassed as she looked at her feet. "Komand'r that is my name but in your language it would be black fire" spoke the now named black fire.

April 18 2009 22:23

Walking down the street was a girl of 14 with light brown skin and bright pink hair that reached mid back, she had short bangs with two at each side of her face that reached her collar bone that framed her bright pink eyes and slit pupils. She was wearing black knee high boots with white and pink striped stockings, mid-thigh reaching black short skirt, pink tank top with a black shoulder cape over it and held bellow her shoulders were black sleeves that reached past her hands. Finally she wore a black choker.

"Let's see what I should do now I need some money, but jewels are nicer, maybe" but before she could continue came a girl's voice.

"You could come with me quietly" turning around the pink haired girl saw the person that had spoken and found herself shocked. The girl was light skinned, with bright blue eyes and blonde hair that reached past her shoulder blades, she barely looked older than 17-18. She wore knee high red boots, a short red skirt and a tight stomach revealing blue shirt with long sleeves that had a stylized S on the chest. Finally she wore a red cape that reached her hips.

"So who are you anyway" the blond girl spoke in calm and relaxed tone "because I would remember someone with pink hair".

The pink haired girl started yelling shocking the blond "Supergirl freaking super girl, I can't believe it, why, how, aaargh super stinking girl -" as the pinkette continued to rant Supergirl floated there not knowing how to react.

'What is she doing' Supergirl thought looking at her opponent 'the ranting is starting to annoy'. "Are you ok" Supergirl asked the now tired pinkette. "Oh, I didn't catch your name"

"It's jinx and just take me to prison already" said the now named jinx.

"Well if you insist -" but before Supergirl could finish she turned around in time to see what looked like a triceratops heading straight for them. Grabbing jinx, Supergirl pulled her to the side as the supposedly extinct creature stopped in front of them.

Up close the creature was actually an ATV made to look like a triceratops with 4 tank treads on the legs. It was simply gray with an orange stripe running from the neck to the tip of the tail. The rider wore a bright red racing jumpsuit, gloves, boots and helmet leaving no skin visible.

"Ramen delivery for a... Supergirl."

"I didn't order any ramen"

"Ok It's a gift" and with that signal the bowl of ramen came alive and flung itself on Supergirl's face, its noodles moving like tentacles wrapping around her head.

While this was probably one of the most disgusting things to ever happen to her Supergirl only needed to use her heat vision to blast the horrifying bowl to pieces. A quick scope of the area revealed that the rider and criminal had gotten away, even switching the infrared or X-ray vision didn't reveal their location. "Great they got away, I got attacked by food and I have school tomorrow, why can't I just go flying without the crazy some time." With a final sigh Supergirl turned around to fly home.

Jinx Hated teleporting, maybe that was a bit harsh considering she had only just experienced it but that did not make up for horrible she felt after. 'Ugh man was not made to teleport ugh'. With nothing but her resolve she swallowed her diner a second time tonight and turned to the rider of one of the stupidest things she had ever seen.

"What do you what with me" Jinx had always cutting straight to the point.

Dismounting her vehicle that took of their helmet revealing Naru grinning like a maniac "I want you to join my team" speaking like one two.

"Huh" jinx was confused.


End file.
